


Pardon Me

by Basched



Series: Reflection [20]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic:  Mitchell doubts and regrets...he can't carry on any more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song: Pardon Me - Staind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pardon Me

Mitchell had loved blood. He loved bathing in it, writhing with his lord amongst the bodies, feeding off them and off each other. 

With their skin stained red, they had fucked; high on the intoxication of the life it offered their dead bodies. They had relished it. 

Now, this blood was making Mitchell sick. He didn’t believe in what they were anymore or what Lord Hal said. 

He got to his feet, turned his back and began to walk away. 

“Pardon me…” he excused himself, taking long slow steps towards the Devil’s door. 

He wished one day, Hal would understand.


End file.
